Electrolytic cells have found wide uses in modern industrial practice. However, with energy costs increasing, researchers in recent years have investigated means to reduce the energy consumed by electrolytic cells, following numerous approaches. Among the more common techniques used are the modification of the electrodes. For example, low overvoltage cathodes have been used; such cathodes have been described in numerous patents; among those are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,419,231; 3,272,728; 4,104,133; 4,170,536; 4,162,204; 4,024,044; 3,945,907 and 3,974,058.
Japanese Patent No. 31-6611, published Aug. 7, 1956, shows a nickel/zinc alloy being electroplated onto a nickel-coated, iron substrate, wherein the zinc is subsequently leached from the Ni/Zn alloy by an alkaline solution. A similar process is shown in Netherlands Patent No. 75-07550, laid open to inspection Jan. 20, 1976.